


A Day Off

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely the-only-failure-is-never-to-try on tumblr - from your secret santa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

Sometimes Phil just wants a day for them. 

Dan gets it. He gets the struggle to answer to the tens, maybe hundreds of thousands of people demanding every bit of their lives. He gets the pressure, he feels it too. 

But not quite like Phil does. 

* 

"Don't do your live show," Phil says. 

Dan's standing in the doorway, one foot cradled in his hand. He's got tingles from sitting on it too long and cutting the bloodflow. "What? But it's Tuesday." 

"I know." Phil doesn't offer anything past that. 

Part of Dan bristles. The live shows are an obligation, and also a decent little chunk of money, but he's long since learned when it's worth it to argue Phil when he seems set on something. It's frustrating, sure, but Phil usually has a reason even if he's not quite going to come right out with it. 

This right now, this quiet conversation in looks and measured statements, is part of why they work so well together as a professional team as well as in every other aspect of their lives. Because when Phil asks him to do something Dan may not always do it but he will always consider it because he knows Phil won't ask for anything he doesn't have a good reason for. 

"Okay," he says, returning to the sofa. "I'll tweet out something about the bloopers, maybe that'll keep the wolves at bay." 

Phil leans into him when Dan sits back down. "I'll tame the wolves and protect you." 

Dan smiles a little. "You know I mean our audience, not actual wolves." 

"I'll tame them, too." Phil rests his head on Dan's shoulder. It's sweet, simple affection, a non-verbal thank you for the concession. 

"You're the only one that could." Dan pauses his typing to lean over and kiss the top of Phil's head where he can reach. 

* 

The argument can be made that they get every day for them. Dan knows it can be made because he's made it before. This is probably the point between them where the dichotomy is strongest. Phil's outward self is acceptance and friendliness and sunshinelionhugs. Dan's the surly one who everyone knows would rather be in his bedroom. That's the running joke, isn't it? That Dan's so antisocial and Phil's the only one he can tolerate. 

But Phil's the one who could walk away from this tomorrow and be fine. Dan's the one who finds himself steadier in the frame of a camera. Dan's the one who pulls purpose and self-worth from what they do. 

He needs it, and Phil needs him, so they'll keep on like this for as long as the balance works. 

* 

It's not that Phil's unhappy with their life, though; that'd be an awful exaggeration of the state of them. 

Phil loves what they do. He loves the traveling, the performing, the feedback from an audience sometimes so vibrant and tangible that they can taste it. He loves the approval and the recognition. 

He's just got a better understanding of what it means to have that turned on you. Dan is all about surface insecurities, approval frequently sought and easily sated. The roots of Phil's struggle go deeper. He wants people to take only what he's willing to give, and no more; he doesn't need their approval and cares less when he's angered the ineffable hive mind that is their audience. He'll ignore an issue until it goes away with none of Dan's hot tempered ramblings. 

* 

"What do you want to do tonight?" Dan asks. The tree is twinkling happily at them, and Phil hasn't said anything in the ten minutes since Dan canceled the live show. It's not that Dan's trying to be impatient, but he assumed Phil actually did have a reason. 

"Just this," Phil says, eyes closed and head still resting on Dan's shoulder. 

"You feeling okay?" Dan asks, suddenly concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah." Phil lifts his head, blinking sleepy eyes. "I just want to be quiet with you." 

"Okay." Dan leans in for a short kiss and says, "How about this?"

He pulls a playlist on his computer with Christmas music and starts it going, then rests his laptop on the table. He stretches out, feet nudging at Phil until Phil gets the idea. 

"Yeah," Phil says. "This is good." 

The way Phil lays with room between himself and the back of the couch tells Dan how Phil wants this to go. Dan doesn't mind at all, really, tucking himself in and wrapping his arms around Phil. It's peaceful and he'll probably fall asleep soon but right now he hears the music faintly chiming from the laptop speakers and when he closes his eyes the lights on the tree leave spots on his vision still and he can smell Phil's shampoo and his aftershave and it's everything good and nice and right about life all bundled up against him. 

* 

Dan feels something in Phil unwind as they rest there together, but with it the uncoiling of stress and pressure and life within himself too. 

Maybe he's wrong. Maybe he does need this sometimes, too. Maybe Phil's just better at recognizing it. 

"This was a good idea," he whispers, letting his nose rest against the base of Phil's neck, right in the center just above the knot of his spine. 

"I'm full of them," Phil says, voice quiet and sounding of home.


End file.
